


Past Love

by IsaacDowney



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just a little something about their familial relationship, pre timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDowney/pseuds/IsaacDowney
Summary: To cling onto love or onto hate was a mistake. A mistake Dimitri kept making.“I’m- I’m sorry. I-” He slowly pulled away, only to be pushed aside by Edelgard. No doubt guilty, he looked down. Edelgard walked away.There was no place for feelings that weren’t ambition in this. Though, as much as she tried to run away, Edelgard couldn’t help but look back. Head between his hands, curled on himself, Dimitri looked like the crying boy he had always been.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Past Love

**Author's Note:**

> To be read with Theme of Love for Fire Emblem Heroes, preferably :p https://youtu.be/sWekQe-7K8s

“Are you-”

Edelgard’s eyes widened. She tried to keep her calm, despite her heart hammering in her chest, while Dimitri pinned her against the wall, bloody fist shattering the bricks above her head. 

“Are you the- Flame, are you-” He stuttered, heavy breathing in her ear. Like an animal.

“Dimitri.” She said, without an ounce of emotion in her voice or on her face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

At what cost ? 

Hubert had asked that many years ago, when he was doubting himself, hesitating to betray his father. The past, she had answered. 

Dimitri and her could never be the friends they once were just as Hubert could never be a son again. The past had to disappear. To save the world from the eternal cycle of pain she had found only this solution. Every friendship made, to be broken. Every lover, to be lost. Every sorrow endured, forgotten. Every syringe… Thrown away. 

To cling onto love or onto hate was a mistake. A mistake Dimitri kept making.

“I’m- I’m sorry. I-” He slowly pulled away, only to be pushed aside by Edelgard. No doubt guilty, he looked down. Edelgard walked away.

There was no place for feelings that weren’t ambition in this. Though, as much as she tried to run away, Edelgard couldn’t help but look back. Head between his hands, curled on himself, Dimitri looked like the crying boy he had always been. As the desire to protect raised within her, Edelgard slowly stopped and realized she wasn’t as determined as she thought she had been.

No, she whispered through gritted teeth. You should be done with the past, why is your heart tightening ? Why do you feel the need to rush to him ? Why do you- how dare you feel sorry? Go back there- slap him. And be done with it. 

You know too well he’ll end up dead by your hand. 

“El?” Dimitri called out quietly as he looked up at her unforgiving eyes. He wasn’t crying, looked too tired for that, but Edelgard could tell he was heartbroken all the same. Surely, somehow, he already knew the truth. 

She lowered down at his level and grabbed his hands, holding them in hers, staring at how calloused they had become. How odd that his body had grown up without him. Without her. Their eyes met. Edelgard’s lips burned with the need to speak, to say something, anything, that could somehow help both of them get over it all. But no such words existed. 

She kissed his forehead after brushing the bangs away. 

Love. What a cruel thing it had always been. But fear not, from now on, love would be no more. Dimitri seemed to understand that because when he looked up at her, rage burned in his eyes. Perhaps he thought that this kiss was revealing of Edelgard’s guilt … but this wasn’t it at all. 

It had just been a goodbye. Not to the Dimitri that had looked at her with hate, but to the Dimitri that had looked at her with hope.

A goodbye to a love from the past.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As a reader, your only job is to comment, so please, if you read this you can comment whatever, even just "cucumber." :p I'll take that as support. Thank you.


End file.
